


To Deceive A Realm

by APolaris



Series: Deceptions Most Dangerous [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APolaris/pseuds/APolaris
Summary: Short One-Shots that belong to the Deception universe but don't generally take place during Keep Me Deceived.Can be read as stand alone I guess if you know the basic idea of Keep Me Deceived
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister & Robb Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Ned Stark & Robb Stark, Ned Stark & Tommen Baratheon, Robb Stark/Janei Lannister, Tommen Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Tommen Baratheon & Robb Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deceptions Most Dangerous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832614
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Birth of the Heirs (Robb x Janei)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kept having thinking up random scene ideas that wouldn't really fit in Keep Me Deceived or would take place much much later than where the story is at the moment so I decided why not just compile them in another work? *shrugs shoulders*

“That’s our duty done, I believe. We’ve produced both heirs. We’re really good at what we do, aren’t we, Janei?” Robb smirked jokingly and laughed hard when his blushing wife slapped his arm.

“Oh, don’t fret,” he laughed, leaning closer to whisper in her ear and taking care not to squish his son between them, “I don’t plan to ever stop taking you”

Janei blushed even harder and attempted to compose herself by fussing over the newborn in her arms.

Maester Luwin approached them then as the other maid servants left, “Lord Robb, have you chosen names for your sons?”

Robb turned to look at Janei, “how about I name the Stark heir and you name the Lannister heir?”

Janei smiled fondly then, having already predicted her husband would say something like this. She looked at the little bundle in her arms, her second born, who sported a darker shade of the Lannister golden hair. His eyes, as his twin’s, were an icy blue that she knew were to turn as green as hers and her husband’s. The babe let out a cry, furiously searching for her and demanding her attention. She grinned and brought him closer to her, kissing his cheek lovingly. This babe of hers was a true lion, both in appearance and personality, and so he would be her little “Lyon. This will be his name”

Robb nodded and gestured for Maester Luwin to write it down, then he looked at the bundle in his own arms. The boy had hair as dark as his, and Robb could already see the little hairs twisting in indication of the curls he would have. The babe opened his eyes, glaring at him in the way only a newborn can, already claiming respect. Robb chuckled lightly, his son would have much time for that later. He turned to Luwin again and spoke, “let it be known that my son, the heir to Winterfell and the North, shall be called Ragnulf”

Robb had not expected the giggle from next to him as Luwin wrote what he had said. He turned to his wife and raised a questioning eyebrow. She laughed harder, “it is nothing, my love. It is just that your Stark side has not taken away the melodrama of your mother’s side”

Robb noticed Luwin flinch. He laughed as well to ease the tension and allowed Luwin to leave then. He needed some time with his newly formed family.


	2. The Grey Eyed Son (Tommen & Wife)

“Tommen! Please! You must believe me! I have not taken anyone else to my bed! You are his father! I don’t know why his eyes are grey!” the Queen cried hysterically as she held onto her babe.

Tommen did not allow himself the sigh stuck in his throat. He’d left merely one moon after his son was born, and now, six moons later, he was finally back in King’s Landing, only to find that his Queen was awaiting trial.

“Do not fret, my love, I know he is my son. Who said he isn’t? Tell me,” Tommen calmed her with kind words, gently kissing the top of her head and pointedly ignoring his Small Council. He refrained from taking his son into his arms just then, he would have the chance to do so later.

“The maester and the nurse maids and the Ladies of the Court all blame me of adultery, but I swear it by the Seven, Tommen, I have never”

It went without saying that the Small Council, the very same one assembled currently in his solar, were among those who blamed the Queen.

Tommen sighed, he would deal with all of them later, but for now he had to tell his wife the truth.

“Out,” he ordered quietly. He noticed the grand maester move to deny him, and Tommen spoke louder and with more demand, “I said out”

Once his solar had cleared, Tommen gently took his son from his mother. He looked down at his son’s slowly waking face, and smiled when he noticed the babe’s grey eyes. Tommen could already imagine how cold his son’s eyes would seem to an outsider, but how warm they would be to his family. He knew for a fact that his own father would be both delighted and terrified to find that his grandson had his eyes. Without taking his gaze off his child, Tommen spoke, “my love, we have been wedded for two and ten years now, we are about to enter our three and tenth year. I have not been completely truthful to you, and I must ask that you forgive me”

The Queen looked at him with confusion and hurt, tears still streaming freely from her blue eyes.

Tommen sighed, “my love, as much as I loved Robben, you know I had never wanted to give him the name of the king before me. But this little one here, I named him Eddard… after the grandfather who blessed him with his eyes”

Her eyes widened drastically, shock all over her pretty features. Her tears did not dry, for they would need some time to do so, but what she heard stole all the breath from her lungs. Tommen did not look at her, instead keeping his eyes on the babe, who was too busy playing with his father’s fingers to notice the tension between his parents.

“I feared you would reject me if you knew that I am a bastard, but now my past has caught up with me, and I must face it. Our son will be forced to take a false name as I have, but one day he will have to know the truth of his heritage, and I’ve ensured that he has at least one part of it when the time comes”


	3. A New Lord (Ragnulf & Lyon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop, so I got excited and I did a thing... Anyways, the new generation of Stark bois... and one Lannister boi... who's actually a Stark...  
> you get the gist of it...

“Lyon!”

The young blonde turned to the direction of the call, a strained smile appearing on his face when his eyes landed on his twin, “Ragnulf. My solar is just around the corner, let us speak there”

The dark haired heir spoke a word of affirmation and followed his brother, barely suppressing a smile as he observed the inheritance his brother was falling into. Ragnulf had been to Casterly Rock multiple times, it neither impressed him nor gave rise to any emotion in him, but it being Lyon’s now gave it a different impression. He could not help being glad that his younger brother was well off. All that remained was securing a good future for Benjen, but the boy was hells bent on joining the King’s Army.

“How have things been, brother?”

It was Lyon’s voice that broke Ragnulf out of his thoughts. He shook his head, knowing the blonde was trying to redirect the conversation. Instead of answering the question directed to him, he gave an order, “you’ve been well informed of everything in the North, Lyon. Stop making small talk and tell me how you and everyone else are coping”

Lyon grimaced, he knew his twin would see right through him, no one knew him like his brother did. He allowed himself a sigh then and brought himself to speak, “do you know, Snowy, that not a single person has shed any tears for Grandfather Tywin? Grandfather Kevan and Grandmother Cersei say he was a successful lord but they do not mourn him. Grandfather Ned paid his respects but advised me to lead in a different manner. Uncle Jaime could not care less if he tried. Uncle Tyrion is only here because he was forced to be. Father and Mother are here only to support me and because it is the proper thing to do. But you know Father hates him. And Mother says she is only thankful to him for wedding her off to Father and making me his heir. Even I do not have any fond memories of him, only harsh lessons”

Quiet fell between the two brothers as they thought over Lyon’s words. The younger twin was right, Tywin had been a successful Lord economically and militaristically, and had written his legacy in stone, yet no one felt for him, no one loved him.

It was the lion twin who again broke the silence, “I want to be a great lord for Casterly Rock, Snowy, but I do not want to be as cold and unloved as Grandfather Tywin”

The wolf twin nodded in understanding, his eyes studying his twin as a reply formed on his lips, “Rocky, you know you don’t have to be like Grandfather Tywin to be a good lord. You’ve seen Father and Grandfather Ned. They were good lords and they are both deeply loved and respected”

Ragnulf frowned then as he watched his usually perfectly behaved twin let his shoulders sag. Lyon must be very upset if he wasn’t being the perfect lordling.

“What is it, Rocky?”

“Ragnulf, Grandfather Ned and Father are Northmen. Things are different there. The North does not dabble in the same politics as the rest of the southron kingdoms. You need only be just and resilient to be considered a good Northern Lord. Of course, Grandmother Cersei made sure Father would be more ruthless and cunning than any other Northern lord, and Mother taught you the ways of the south, but to truly be lord of Casterly Rock is to be like Grandfather Tywin. And I don’t think I’m ready for that”

Ragnulf shook his head then as all the pieces fell into place. His twin was not afraid of not being loved as much as he was afraid of not being up to the task of being Lord, and it made sense. His training had been cut short with Lord Tywin’s illness and weakening state, and now Lord Tywin has passed away and Lyon probably felt like he still had much to learn. He’d ignore the jab at the North just then only because his twin was feeling so down.

“If it’ll make you feel better, Rocky, even Grandfather Tywin was loved. Grandfather Kevan says Lady Joanna deeply loved him and had given her all to him. You’ll have time to learn about that and everything else later though. You still have years before you’re acting Lord, what with Grandfather Kevan being Lord Regent. Don’t fret, Rocky, Grandfather will make sure you are ready before you fully take charge of Casterly Rock”

Lyon gave a genuine smile then, his shoulders rising as he took a proper stance again, “thank you, Snowy”


	4. The Prince Who Would Not Be King (Tommen & Son)

“Your Grace,” Sam shook his head regretfully, and that was all they needed to hear to understand.

Tommen rushed into the room while his wife collapsed in a heap of loud sobs, her mother quickly enveloping her in her arms. Tommen’s own mother rushed after him, only to be dismissed by him and held back by his father.

His heart clenched at the sight he saw upon entering the chambers. There, in the middle of the expansive bed, his little son whimpered softly. Tommen made his way towards him and forced his tears away. He must be strong for his boy.

He sat next to his son, gently pulling the boy to his chest, waiting until he let out a tortured cry.

“Robben, it is I, Father. I am here, my light,” Tommen tried his hardest to ease his son’s pain, hating how helpless he felt when he couldn’t do anything.

He heard some noise and glanced up to see his wife, barely holding herself together as she made her to them. Her lady mother probably coaxed her into coming. Tommen gulped down his own tears once more, turning his gaze back to the boy in his arms.

Robben’s breathing had become quite shallow, even more so, and Tommen knew it would not be much longer then. He pulled his wife to his side as she gently kissed the boy’s head.

“Mother and Father love you, my darling. Robben, dearest, you’ll be with the Stranger now. He’ll take care of you. It’ll be an adventure. You must promise to be brave, though. Can you do that for Mother?”

Tommen noticed her tears drop anew even though her voice sounded strong. He supposed she did it for Robben and he could not help but admire her for it.

His attention returned to his boy, who tried and failed to give his mother his promise. The child’s breathing had become too shallow and quick for Tommen’s liking, but he supposed that was the end of it. He, along with his wife, whispered words of love until their son finally left the world of the living, his tiny hand falling from where he has clung to his father.

Tommen did not register anything after that. He felt numb. He felt devastated. He felt broken. He comprehended his wife letting out an anguished scream and both hers and his parents rushing into the room to find them, but it was only somewhere in the back of his mind. He could not truly think of anything other than the limp body in his arms.

In the morn, as he buried his son’s bones and the people of Westeros wore black for the young prince who would not be king, rumors would rise about a Targaryen curse on all firstborn sons of House Baratheon, with people recalling another crown prince’s untimely death years ago.

Tommen would pay them no mind. He would pay nothing mind. His father was fully capable of doing so. He... he could not do anything but mourn the brown haired, blue eyed free-spirited child who used to run wild in the courts of the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love torturing Tommen? Idk... but my baby deserves better than the way I'm treating him


	5. The Pack Survives (Ragnulf & Lyon)

“Haha, you’ve bored Mother and Father so much they’ve decided to send you away”

The little blond scowled, trying to prevent his bottom lip from quivering as much as possible. His twin was right, his parents did not want him anymore.

“Don’t say this! You heard them! Father said they have to! That they have no other choice!” The child exclaimed, for even though his parents no longer wanted him, he could not accept it.

His twin, only a child himself, failed to notice how distressed his brother truly was, and chose to anger him even further, “do you know what you’ll be, Lyon? You’ll be the lord of Casterly Rock. You’ll be the crying lord of rocks”

And thus the little blond wiped his tears with angry fists and retorted with an insulting comment of his own, “better the crying lord of rocks than the fool lord of snow”

“That is not true! I am not a fool!” cried the dark haired twin, tiny fists balling.

“Aye, you are!”

“No, I am not! Lord Rocky!”

“Lord Snowy!

With one frustrated scream, twin lunged at twin and brothers rolled in the mud as they fought.

It did not take long for their mother to arrive then, hands rested on her rounding abdomen as she lectured her children into stopping. Both twins stared at their feet as they listened to their mother, scowls on their small lips.

“You are brothers! Twins! You should not act in such a way! You should be supporting each other!”

“But Mother, Ragnulf said that you and Father do not want me anymore!”

The mother sighed then and ushered her children into their chambers. They had given up on separate rooms when they noticed that the boys had kept on sneaking into each other’s rooms. She called for a bath and ordered them to take off their clothes, only speaking when both boys were in the warm water.

“You are both loved and wanted. I know you eavesdropped on my conversation with your father, and you will be punished for that later, but for now, know that you two are wanted and loved as much as the other. Lyon, darling, you know young lords are fostered sometimes, and this will be just like that. You have always known you will be lord of Casterly Rock, but to be one you have to live there and get to know it and your people. That is why we are sending you there, because we want what is best for you. But you will come back to Winterfell sometimes, and we will visit you there. And that doesn’t make us love you less. Now, apologise to each other”

The brothers stared at each other a moment before jumping into each other’s arms, making water spill everywhere. The mother sighed in disdain and called for some servants to clean the spill and for the children’s nursemaid to help them dress.

Later, at night, as both boys laid in their beds and listened to their father’s wolf howl outside, the dark haired twin turned to his blond counterpart, “I love you, Rocky”

It was a quiet whisper, but his brother heard it nonetheless, and, in turn, whispered his own, “I love you, Snowy”


End file.
